Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde
by Alisson Nicolle
Summary: Itachi no le hace caso Deidara y eso hace enojar mucho al rubio... AU..."reto: con una frase basta. Dia: 26 de febrero".
1. Chapter 1

_Titulo: __**nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde.  
**__Frase:__** nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que no lo pierde.  
**__Autor__**: Refrán popular.  
**__Autor del fic:__** Miss-leisy.  
**__Autor del manga:__** Masashi Kishimoto.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Despertó cuando los rayos del sol se colaron por su ventana y le dieron en el rostro, se desperezo cansadamente los ojos, se levanto de la cama, camino hacia el baño con pasos lentos, se metió en la bañera completamente desnudo y dejo que las gotas de agua cayeron lentamente por su cuerpo, mientras su vista se encontraba perdida en algún punto de la habitación_

_El joven se encontraba completamente perdido en sus pensamientos y recuerdos; serró la llave del agua y tomando una toalla salió del baño tranquilamente, luego de vestirse con un pantalón de mezclilla negro, unos converse del mismo color, y una camisa blanca de mangas largas, salió de su habitación._

_Camino por los largos pasillos de su casa, luego bajo las escaleras hacia la primera planta, dio una mirada de melancolía a la casa y luego salió por la puerta cansadamente, fue a su cochera y se dio cuenta que había olvidado las llaves del auto, pero sin importarle mucho solo decidió que caminar sería mucho mejor._

_El joven caminaba lentamente con la vista fija en el suelo, sin importarle nada ni nadie en ese momento, paso por una florería y compro un racimó de rosas blancas, las miro nostálgicamente y aspiro lentamente su aroma y murmuro suavemente —"estas era sus flores favoritas"._

_Sin tomarle mucha importancia siguió caminando por las calles, con el ramo de rosas agarrados en su mano izquierda; el caminaba con la vista fija en el frente, no le importaba nada ni nadie, en ese momento se encontraba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos._

_Luego de varios minutos llego a una gran puerta de hierro negro y la miro tristemente, arriba de esta en concreto, suavemente tallado decía "cementerio", entro tranquilamente y comino dentro de ese tétrico lugar, mirando las tumbas y los nombres escritos en ellas; luego de varios minutos caminando llego a un hermoso árbol de cerezos, debajo de este había una solitaria tumba._

_Miro el nombre escrito en ella, paso su mano lentamente por ella y releyó el nombre nuevamente en voz alta—"Deidara…"_

_Coloco delicadamente las flores sobre la tumba, la miro fijamente y empezó a hablar —"hola…estoy de nuevo aquí como todos los años…la verdad es que no importa cuánto pase el tiempo aun me es muy difícil aceptar que ya no estás… se que fue mi culpa…te extraño…"_

_De repente miles de recuerdos inundaron la mente del joven azabache._

Flash back…

En uno lujosa oficina se encontraba un joven azabache, frente a una computadora portátil, cuando en esos momentos un hermoso rubio entro por la puerta de la oficina haciendo mucho ruido, pero el azabache ni se inmuto.

"Hola, uhm…" —dijo el joven rubio con una sonrisa, al ver que el azabache no le había prestado atención frunció levemente el seño, en una clara muestra de molestia, así que simplemente comento — "iré a un viaje por unos días…si es que te importa"—se molesto aun mas al ver que el otro ni siquiera había levantado la vista, lanzo una maldición y salió de la oficina dando un portazo.

Pero Itachi simplemente lo ignoro y sequió con la atención en la pantalla de su ordenador.

Así paso el día y el Uchiha volvió a su casa muy tarde en la noche, cuando entro se extraño el ver que todas las luces se encontraban apagadas, pero sin darle mucha importancia se dirigió hacia la segunda planta a darse un baño.

Luego de haberse bañado, con una toalla en la cintura se dirigió a la cocina y preparo algo de cena, luego volvió a su habitación y se dejo caer en su cama, con un suspiro dirigió su vista hacia la mesita de noche que se encontraba al lado de la cama, se sorprendió al ver un sobre con una nota, la cogió y se dio cuenta que decía su nombre, pero eso no fue lo que lo extraño si no que la letra era la de Deidara.

Un tanto confuso la levanto en alto y la miro curioso, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no había visto a Deidara en todo el día, y también se dio cuenta que al llegar a casa él no estaba, cosa que lo extraño ya que el artista siempre se encontraba en casa cuando el llegaba, abrió el sobre y leyó en contenido:

_Maldito bastardo Itachi…_

_Bueno, Itachi te dejo esta carta para decirte que me marcho; ya no puedo soportar más tu me ignores, ni siquiera me miras… y te digo Itachi que a mí nadie me ignora antes podía soportarlo pero ahora ya no, así que me largo y te puedes quedar con todo tu maldito dinero, ya no me importa._

_Deidara._

Al terminar de leer la carta, Itachi no lo podía creer, Deidara se había ido, su Deidara lo había abandonado; luego de salir de su letargo al saber que el rubio lo había dejado, cogió el teléfono y marco un numero rápidamente —"hola, Kizame…"

"¿Qué pasa?... Itachi"—se escucho una profunda voz del otro lado de la línea.

"Necesito que busques a Deidara…"—comento Itachi con una voz la cual sonaba molesta.

"¿Cómo?... acaso tuviste problemas con la rubia"—se escucho la voz del otro la cual sonaba divertida y con cierto deje de burla.

"Esto no es una broma…necesito que lo encuentres"—el Uchiha ya estaba molesto y no iba a soportar una broma más de su amigo, cosa de la cual Kizame se dio cuenta, así que pregunto ya con tono serio:

"¿Qué paso Itachi?... "

"Eso no importa…ahora haz lo que te pido"—antes de que su amigo pudiera preguntar algo, colgó el teléfono.

Se dejo caer en la cama mientras lanzaba un suspiro, y murmuro —"Deidara donde estas…"

OooOooOooO Fin flash back OooOooOooO

_El azabache suspiro cansadamente, mientras se pasaba su mano derecha por la frente y se quitaba el sudor inexistente que en ella se encontraba, en ese momento murmuró con remordimiento en la voz _—"_solo si no hubiera cometido tantos errores…tu…seguirías conmigo"._

OooOooOooO Flash back OooOooOooO

Uchiha Itachi entraba en el edificio de las empresas Uchiha con una cara de molesto, que las personas trataban de ni siquiera saludarlo, Itachi se dirigió a su oficina y le dijo a su secretaria que no le pasara ninguna llamada.

Se dejo caer en su lujoso y gran escritorio de madera, la verdad es que aun no había encontrado a Deidara la noche anterior había está completamente desesperado haciendo llamadas tratando de localizarlo pero nada, llamo a su oficina y su secretaria no sabía a donde había ido, solo le había dicho que se iría por unos días, luego llamo donde sus amigos, pero tampoco ellos sabían nada de él, y por fin llamo a donde el hermano del joven, pero tampoco lo había localizado a él.

Itachi no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche de lo desesperado que estaba, con un suspiro serró los ojos hasta que sueño lo invadió completamente, llevando por los brazos de Morfeo, el se encontraba sumergido en una profundo sueño, cuando en ese momento el celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar, trato e ignorarlo, pero sonaba muy insistentemente.

En ese momento lo cogió y vio que la llamada era de su amigo Kizame, quizás había encontrado algo sobre Deidara, así que lo cogió y se lo puso en la oreja —"que has averiguado sobre él".

"Que pasa ni siquiera un hola"—dijo sarcásticamente el de la otra línea con una sonrisa burlona, eso molesto más a Itachi, pero como todo buen Uchiha trato de controlarse.

"No, estoy para tus bromas Kizame…dime si has sabido algo de Deidara" —mascullo molesto el azabache.

Es otro solo rio y luego comento seriamente —"no, he estado buscando y pareciera como si tu querido esposo se lo hubiera tragado la tierra...lo último que supe es que había comprado un vuelo para Kioto…pero el parecer nunca lo utilizo…"

Al oír esto Itachi se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente, Kioto…la verdad el sabia que haría Deidara, en ese lugar es donde ambos había vivido su infancia, molestamente colgó el teléfono sin ni siquiera despedirse de Kizame; salió en su auto rápidamente, la verdad era que Itachi ya sabía dónde encontrar a Deidara, el estaría en el único lugar, a donde iría si tuviera un problema.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itachi se parqueo delante de un gran edificio, en uno de los barrios más rico de Tokio; entro por los pasillos y subió el ascensor desesperadamente, la verdad él tenía que encontrar a Deidara; y sabía que el único lugar donde iría, era a la casa de su hermano menor.

En ese momento Itachi se encontraba parado delante de la puerta del departamento, de su cuñado, había tocado varias veces, pero al parecer nadie le respondía, la verdad el ya se encontraba desesperado; Itachi se consideraba una persona paciente pero si se trataba de Deidara, cambiaba completamente.

En ese momento paso una hermosa mujer, y le dijo amablemente a Itachi — "Naruto-kun no se encuentra en casa…la verdad tuvo que salir hace algunos días…"

Al escuchar esto Itachi se sorprendió un poco, y simplemente murmuro desganadamente — "gracias"—y salió de ahí sin dirigirle siquiera la palabra a la mujer, la cual se extraño al ver el extraño comportamiento del chico.

Luego de salir del edificio Itachi volvió a su casa y se recostó, pero no pudo dormir tranquilamente en toda la noche ya que siempre que lo hacía pensaba en Deidara.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, Itachi se encontraba cansado de buscar a Deidara por todos lados, tenía grandes ojeras debajo de sus ojos (bueno más grandes de las que ya tenía), hacia días que no dormía solo pensando en su rubio amante, tenia miles de preguntas en la mente sobre su misterioso paradero.

La mañana llego y el sol salió dándole de lleno a Itachi en la cara, se levanto perezosamente y froto fuertemente los ojos, camino lenta y desganadamente hacia la cocina y se preparo un café negro.

Itachi se sentó tranquilamente mientras bebía lentamente el líquido caliente de la taza, el joven Uchiha miraba fijamente por la ventana, era un hermoso día y el sol brillaba fuertemente, pero él se encontraba muy preocupado por Deidara.

El Uchiha se encontraba sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos, ya habían sido diez días desde que Deidara se había ido, y no había sabido nada de él ni siquiera una llamada, se dio cuenta que no podía estar lejos de Deidara, hacia días que no se pasaba por la oficina y eso en verdad preocupaba a algunos de sus amigos.

Aun recordaba, como Kizame se había burlado de él varias veces, y le había dicho que ya debía de dejar el asunto de Deidara atrás, que si él había decidido marcharse era porque ya no sentía nada por él.

Esa no había sido la mejor forma de consolarlo, esas palabras habían hecho que se preocupara aun mas, ¿y si era verdad que Deidara ya no lo amaba? ¿Y si se había ido porque ya no lo quería? Y seguramente se había aburrido de él.

Esas dudas inundaban la mente de Itachi; el joven Uchiha se agarro la cabeza fuertemente al ver que rumbo estaban tomando sus pensamientos, suspiro cansadamente, la verdad no entendía que le estaba pasando desde que Deidara se había marchado se encontraba más inseguro que nunca.

Suspiró cansadamente y se dirigió de vuelta a su habitación, y sin importarle nada se dejo caer en la cama cansadamente, el azabache no tenía ganas de salir de su casa ese día, y mucho menos de ir a trabajar, porque si iba a la empresa tendría que soportar las bromas de Kizame, y los extraños consejos de su amigo Yahico.

La duda nuevamente lo embargo, ¿porque Deidara se había ido? ¿Se habría aburrido del? ¿Y si había conseguido a alguien mejor?, al pensar en eso se toco la cabeza con desesperación, no eso no podía haber pasado, Deidara lo amaba tanto como él lo amaba a él.

Entonces lo saco de sus pensamiento el ruido del teléfono, miro el aparato molesto y simplemente se puso boca abajo en la cama, el no quería hablar con nadie, no tenía la paciencia para soportar a nadie.

Pasaron varios minutos y se dio cuenta que el aparato no paraba de sonar, así que con mucha pereza agarro el teléfono con la mano derecha y un tanto hastiado se lo puso en la oreja –"¿hola?"

"_Esto… ¿Itachi eres tú?"_—se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz chillona, la cual Itachi reconoció al instante y se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

"¿Naruto…eres tú?... ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque me llamas"—pregunto un tato preocupado, el no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie pero era extraño que el joven Uzumaki lo llamara, además que era muy temprano en la mañana y lo que más lo desconcertaba era que él era el hermano menor de su Deidara, entonces se dio cuenta de que le había llamado su Deidara, pero no importaba que tan lejos estuvieran, o con cuantos Deidara se acostara, el siempre le pertenecería.

"_Si, Itachi…hay algo que tengo que decirte_" —la vos del joven sonó lenta y triste, eso preocupo un poco a Itachi, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando que él chico volviera a hablar — "Itachi…se que tu y Deidara se separaron hace varios días…pero no tengo a quien contactar".

Al escuchar esto el Uchiha se extraño, y un tanto cansado le pregunto — "¿Qué te pasa, Naruto?"

"_Es sobre Deidara…"_—su voz sonó lenta, eso hizo que Itachi prestara completa atención a lo que el chico decía — "_él se encuentra en estos momentos en el hospital…sufrió un accidente"._

Al escuchar esto Itachi soltó el teléfono y se vistió rápidamente, y sin siquiera decirle nada a Naruto, salió de su casa como alma que lleva el diablo.

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital en la sala de espera, con el celular en la mano —"¿hola…Itachi te encuentras hay?" —pregunto varias veces, pero el sonido de colgado le hizo entender que el Uchiha había colgado.

Suspiro cansado y se voltio mientras miraba fijamente la sala de cirugías, la verdad hacia varias horas que a su hermano Deidara lo habían entrado en ese lugar, porque había sufrió un accidente y al parecer había sufrido muchos daños.

Naruto se encontraba un tanto desesperado, se encontraba solo en ese lugar y no sabía a quién llamar en ese momento solo se le había ocurrido una persona, el

Ex novio de su hermanó Deidara, el sabía que Deidara había dejado a su novio hace algunos días, pero no se explicaba el porqué si ellos dos se amaban profundamente.

Pero dejando de lado el asunto lo había llamado, pensando que quizás el le brindaría alguna ayuda, pero él había cerrado justo cuando oyó la noticia sobre Deidara, eso lo hacía creer que ellos no se encontraban en los mejores términos.

Así que le tocaría encargarse de su hermano él solo, suspiro cansadamente y se encamino a la cafetería, necesitaba un café.


	2. Chapter 2

El Uzumaki se encontraba, en la cafetería del hospital sentado tranquilamente, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que el joven se encontraba en perfecto estado, pero la verdad era que no era así tenia días que no dormía, desde hacía varios días su hermano Deidara había llegado a su casa.

El día que Deidara llego a casa de Naruto, una noche completamente mojado y con los ojos rojos, sabía que debía ayudarlo, esa misma noche Deidara le había contado a Naruto lo que había hecho y como había dejado a Itachi, Naruto se sorprendió al ver a su hermano mayor llorar, ya que Deidara nunca lloraba por nadie, aunque no simplemente lloro por el Uchiha si no que grito miles de maldiciones y amenazas en su contra (algo típico en Deidara).

Naruto lo único que pudo hacer como buen hermano, fue dejar que Deidara se quedara en su apartamento todo lo que quisiera, y así fueron pasando los días, Naruto se había dado cuenta que su hermano se encontraba deprimido así que simplemente no le pregunto sobre el asunto de Itachi.

Todo iba relativamente normal hasta que un día, Deidara había salido muy temprano del departamento de Naruto, al parecer tenía una cita con el medicó, porque desde hacía ya un mes que sentía varios malestares, pero las cosas no resultaron como ellos esperaban.

Cuando eran ya pasadas las dos de la madrugada, y Deidara no aparecía aun por su apartamento nuevamente, seria que se encontró a Itachi y habían resorbido sus problemas, pero de inmediato desecho esa idea.

Suspiro cansado y justo cuando tomaba su abrigo para ir a buscarlo, su teléfono sonó, se sorprendió al ver que lo llamaban de la policía, pero simplemente se quedo en shock al saber que su hermano había tenido un accidente.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho se subió en su auto y partió hacia el hospital, al cual le habían informado que habían llevado a Deidara, al llegar ahí se dio cuenta que su hermano se encontraba en el quirófano, eso lo alerto.

En ese momento a Naruto solo se le había ocurrido llamar a una sola persona Itachi, el esposo de su hermano, aquel chico que Deidara amaba y el estaba seguro amaba a Deidara, pero la verdad al escuchar la voz del Uchiha al otro lado de la línea lo puso un poco nervioso, ya que él no sabía mucho del asunto entre Deidara y Itachi.

Luego de contarle que Deidara se encontraba en el hospital, extrañamente el azabache colgó rápidamente, eso dejo muchas dudas en la mente de Naruto.

¿Será que Itachi no quería saber de su hermano? o ¿sería que las cosas no eran las mejores entre ellos? Así que con un suspiro, alejo todas las dudas de su mente y se levanto de la mesa y camino nuevamente dentro del hospital y se sentó a esperar en la sala de espera.

Una voz llamo a Naruto, volteo rápidamente hacia donde prevenía la voz, y se sorprendió al ver a Itachi caminando hacia él, cuando Itachi llego al lado del rubio le pregunto lo mas calmadamente posible —"¿dónde está Deidara?"

"En estos momento se encuentra en la sala de operaciones" –dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y mirando al joven extrañado, entonces cayó en algo muy importante —"¿Qué haces aquí?"

El otro lo miro y alzo una ceja extrañada —"¿no fuiste tú el me llamaste?"

"Claro, pero pensé que como tú y mi hermano están molesto no aparecerías por aquí…"

"La verdad, yo no estoy molesto con tu hermano…fue él, el que me dejo..."

"Pero…"—no pudo hablar porque en ese momento por la puerta salió, un hombre alto el cual parecía el doctor y se acerco a Naruto.

"¿Usted es el señor Uzumaki?"—pregunto mirando fijamente a Naruto, el cual asintió, el joven se encontraba completamente asustado mientras esperaba que el hombre hablara.

"El paciente se encuentra en este momento estable…quizás se recupero pero aun tenemos que hacerle unos análisis" —dijo el hombre, asiendo que Naruto suspirara — "bien, los familiares pueden pasar un momento a verlo…pero no lo hagan sobre saltar se encuentra muy delicado".

Naruto asintió y sequió a una enfermara, la cual los dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el rubio mayor, el Uzumaki entro en la habitación sin replicar y siquiera mirar a Itachi para ver como se encontraba, la verdad a Naruto en ese momento solo le importaba la salud de su hermano.

Itachi sin embargo se encontraba muy nervioso, vería a Deidara y en verdad él estaba molesto por la forma en que su esposo lo había dejado, miro la puerta de la habitación por varios minutos, Naruto ya había entrado y ni siquiera se había dignado a mirarle ni un momento.

Dentro de la habitación, Naruto se encontraba parado delante de la cama donde su hermano se encontraba acostado, y en ese momento escucho como la enfermera la hablaba — "el joven despertara en un momento…por favor no lo canse mucho"— Naruto asintió y volteo para mirar a Deidara nuevamente, la enfermera simplemente salió de la habitación.

Itachi aun se encontraba parado en la puerta de la habitación, minutos antes había mirado como la enfermera que los había guiado hacia ahí salía de la habitación y desaparecía de su vista, el joven suspiro, necesitaba ver a Deidara pero antes tenía que ir por un café bien cargado, tenía mucho estrés y no estaba seguro de poder darle al rubio la cara, como en ese momento se encontraba, así que con un suspiro se dirigió a la cafetería.

En la habitación se encontraba Naruto sentado en una silla delante de la cama del rubio, pensó que Itachi entraría a la habitación, pero no fue así eso lo extraño un poco, entonces se dio cuenta que al ver a Itachi que se encontraba decaído y parecía no haber dormido en mucho tiempo.

En ese momento un quejido lo saco de sus pensamiento y rápidamente volteo la vista hacia la cama nuevamente, Deidara se encontraba con los ojos entrecerrados mirándolo extrañado — "¿Naruto?"

"Hola, Deidara ¿Cómo te encuentras?" —pregunto con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro.

"Creo, que bien" —la voz del otro se escuchaba cansada, cosa que a Naruto no le extraño — "¿Qué me sucedió?" —pregunto el otro mirando a su alrededor.

"Deidara, no recuerdas que te sucedió…estamos en el hospital sufriste un accidente" —le dijo completamente sorprendido el Uzumaki, el cual se encontraba en ese momento mas extrañado que antes.

"No, solo recuerdo que me dirigía hacia el hospital…y luego…nada…"

"Bueno, está bien…además lo bueno es que te encuentras bien en este momento".

"Si…"—en ese momento Deidara, se toco el estomago y se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba vendado, cosa que lo extraño pero simplemente no dijo nada, seguro había sufrido una herida en el estomago.

Naruto y Deidara hablaban amenamente, cuando escucharon que en ese momento alguien tocaba a la puerta, eso extraño a Deidara pero no a Naruto el ya sabía de quien se trataba, ya que hace un momento parecía un poco dudoso de si entrar o no la a la habitación, Deidara simplemente dijo calmadamente –"pase…"

A Itachi le dio un vuelco en el corazón al escuchar la voz de Deidara, se sentía alegre de que él estuviera bien, pero hubiera preferido que se encontrara durmiendo, suspiro y entro en la habitación.

En la habitación se sentía un aire denso, Naruto lo podía sentir, al momento de atravesar esa puerta Itachi se quedo con la vista fija en el rubio mayor, mientras Deidara se había quedado mudo al ver a Itachi en ese lugar, los dos se miraban fijamente y un incomodo y tenso silencio se formo en el aire.

Entonces Naruto rompió el incomodo silencio que se había formando —"bien, Itachi que bien que hayas entrado…"

Itachi salió de su letargo y miro a Naruto y le comento — "si, fui a comprar un poco de café…pensé que como te vez tan cansado lo necesitarías" —Itachi trataba de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, pues lo único que quería era ir y abrazar a Deidara, besarlo y saber si se encontraba bien en ese momento, pero la cosas no eran tan fáciles, lentamente le entrego el café a Naruto el cual lo recibió gustoso.

"Bien, los dejare soles para que puedan conversar" —dijo repentinamente el Uzumaki, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta, Naruto sonreía levemente Itachi y Deidara necesitaban hablar y el sobraba en ese momento, así que bajo la atenta mirada de los mayores abandono la habitación.

Deidara frunció el seño, su hermano no podría a ver hecho peor cosa, que dejarlo con el Uchiha solo en esa habitación, suspiro pesadamente y luego enfoco toda su atención en el hombre delante de él.

"¿Que se supone que haces aquí Itachi?" —pregunto lo mas calmadamente posible, aunque en ese momento quisiera gritar, pero no el no se mostraría débil delante de Itachi eso nunca.

"Eso es algo por demás obvio, vine a verte"—le respondió el azabache con el rostro completamente inexpresivo.

"Y porque se supone que viniste a verme… no te dije que no quería volver a verte"—le comento Deidara con el seño notablemente fruncido.

"Sabes que no puedes alejarte de mi Deidara… porque me perteneces… no te dejare ir" — se acerco lo mas que pudo al rubio y le agarro el mentón fuertemente, acercando sus rostros; al sentir las suaves manos de Itachi a Deidara le recorrió un fuerte escalofrió por la espalda.

"Maldito bastardo… jamás volveré contigo… ¿piensas que puedes tratarme como tu maldito juguete sexual?" —escupió mordazmente Deidara sin apartar la vista de los negros ojos azabache del Uchiha.

"Sabes Deidara que no te puedes alejar de mi o hacerme daño… porque me amas… y no puedes dañar a las personas que amas" —Deidara miro a Itachi con el seño más fruncido si se podía — "porque sabes que fuiste el culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tus padres… no es cierto".

Al escuchar eso los ojos de Deidara se dilataron, al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Itachi varias lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, pero no el no le daría el lujo al Uchiha de verlo llorar eso nunca, así que frunció el seño, mientras contenía fuertemente las lagrimas, y a pesar de que ya no tenía casi energía, levanto el puño y golpeo a Itachi fuertemente en el rostro.

El Uchiha se tambaleo hacia tras soltando a Deidara, y callo de espalda al piso, el Uchiha se sorprendió al ver la acción del rubio, pero a pesar de estar sorprendido, su rostro permanecía completamente inexpresivo, Itachi llevo sus manos a su boca, por la cual salía un hilito de sangre.

Deidara se encontraba completamente molesto porque quien demonios se creía ese Uchiha como para ir y decirle esas palabras, pero lo que más lo enfureció fue ver que Itachi no se había alarmado de ninguna forma su rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre.

"Te odio maldito Uchiha"—murmuro Deidara entre dientes, Itachi se acerco nuevamente a él y lo agarro fuertemente de las muñecas, Deidara intentaba zafarse pero se dio cuenta que eso era inútil y no era que Itachi fuera más fuerte que él, si no que desde que le había dado el puñetazo se dio cuenta que su herida se había empezado a abrir lentamente.

"Así que me odias…Deidara" —Itachi miraba fijamente los ojos de Deidara en el cual se podía ver el dolor que él le estaba provocando, Itachi se acerco y beso a Deidara, ese beso tomo de sorpresa al rubio el cual se retorcía en la cama, hasta que pudo darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, el Uchiha retrocedió instintivamente.

"Vete al diablo bastardo… bastardo" —le grito Deidara molesto y al borde de las lágrimas a Itachi, mientras los aparatos que se encontraban conectados al rubio empezaban a emitir todo tipo de sonidos, y el chico se dejo caer en la cama respirando dificultosamente.

Rápidamente un doctor y muchas enfermeras entraron en la habitación, sacando a Itachi de ahí, afuera de la habitación se encontraba un preocupado Naruto por la salud de su hermano.

Itachi frunció el seño al ver que el Uzumaki se acercaba a él, pero le tomo de sorpresa cuando el rubio menor lo agarro fuertemente del cuello de la camisa y lo estampo fuertemente contra la pared —"¿Qué diablos se supone que le hiciste a mi hermano?"

Itachi no sabía que decir en ese momento simplemente miro a Naruto fijamente con una mueca de superioridad en el rostro, eso le gusto menos al Uzumaki el cual agarro más fuertemente la camisa, sacándole un leve quejado al Uchiha — "primero te deje quedarte con el… creyendo que si hablaban podría resolver su problemas… pero simplemente empeoraste su situación".

Itachi no hablaba simplemente miraba a Naruto fijamente, se sentía un poco culpable y triste pero no lo demostraría, eso jamás los Uchiha nunca muestran sus debilidades.

"Itachi… no te quiero volver a ver… ahora me doy cuenta porque razón Deidara se separo de ti… así que no vuelvas a acercarte a este hospital o a mi hermano porque si lo haces… ten por seguro que te matare".

Al azabache se le dilataron los ojos al escuchar tremenda declaración saliendo de alguien como el Uzumaki, el cual siempre se mostraba a él como un chico dulce y muy simpático, cuando Itachi sintió que el menor ya no ejercía agarre en su cuello, empezó a caminar hacia la salida sin voltearse a ver el lugar donde había dejado a un muy molesto rubio.

**_ OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

Cuando el Uchiha llego a su casa estrello contra el suelo su celular, y se dejo caer en su cama, en el hospital había actuado como un complete idiota, no podía creer que él le había dicho todas esas cosas a su Dei-chan, se reprochaba una y otra vez el haber actuado como actuó.

Quizás tendría que volver dentro de algunos días, cuando el hermano de Deidara y el mismo Deidara se encontraran más calmados, y esta vez sí aria las cosas bien

Itachi trataría de hablar las cosas bien esta vez, y no traerle a su Dei-chan malos recuerdos a la mente, porque a pesar de todo seguía siendo suyo y de nadie más.

_** OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**_

Pero no todo sale como nosotros planeamos y cuando varios días después Itachi volvió al hospital se llevo la peor noticia de todas, Deidara había muerto, al escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios del doctor callo destrozado en ese momento su mundo se vino completamente abajo.

Que fue lo que hizo mal, porque le quitaban a su único amor de esa manera tan cruel, entonces recordó todo lo que le había dicho, como había actuado y se dio cuenta que todo había sido su culpa el había sido el culpable de todo su propio sufrimiento.

Entonces sintió una mano la cual agarraba fuertemente su hombro, levanto la vista y se sorprendió un poco al ver a Naruto detrás de él igual de triste, de devastado y con los ojos completamente bañado en lagrimas.

Itachi se levanto pero él no mostraba nada en el rostro, se encontraba neutro, nadie lo vería llorar nadie vería que él era débil, que era alguien insignificante cuando se trataba de Deidara, pero el Uzumaki hiso una acción que lo descoloco completamente.

Se lanzó a él y lo abrazo, porque Naruto lo necesitaba y sabia que Itachi también porque ambos compartían el mismo dolor por la muerte de su ser más querido.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral de Deidara, todos sus amigos, familiares, conocidos y demás asistieron a él dándole el pésame tanto a su novio como a su hermano menor, decían que ellos entendían lo que sentían Naruto e Itachi.

Pero Naruto sabía que no todos ellos lo sabían porque algunos de ellos no habían perdido a ninguna persona cercana, otros simplemente recordaban cuando habían perdido a los suyos, acompañando a los jóvenes en su sentimiento de dolor.

Ese día el cielo brillaba fuerte y esplendorosamente en el cielo como si estuviera burlándose de todo el dolor que sentían, cuando llego la noche todas las personas partieron hacia sus casas dejando solo a dos personas delante de la tumba de Deidara, y esos eran Naruto y Itachi.

Los cuales aun lloraban en silencio, cuando Naruto vio irse al último de los amigos del rubio se acero hacia el azabache el cual se encontraba con la vista baja y completamente en silencio.

De su bolsillo saco lo que parecía ser una carta y se la extendió a Itachi el cual no comprendió — "esto fue algo que Deidara escribió el día que te saco de su habitación en el hospital…dijo que te la diera cuando este momento llegara".

"Al parecer el ya sabía lo que iba a sucede" —Itachi agarro la carta cuidadosamente, con un poco de nerviosismo.

"Si… el doctor ya nos había dicho que Deidara se encontraba muy mal y no había vuelta atrás… en serio me provoca tristeza ver que el haya acabado de esta forma… el siempre quiso acabar de una forma más artística"—al decir estas últimas palabras Naruto se dio la vuelta y camino fuera del cementerio mirando por última vez el lugar en el cual habían enterrado a Deidara.

Sonrió levemente su hermano estaba extrañamente encaprichado con que lo enterraran en ese lugar, así que Naruto le prometió que cuando le llegara la hora lo enterraría en ese lugar, claro no pensando que eso llegaría tan rápido, suspiro y luego desapareció en la oscuridad del cementerio.

Itachi miraba tristemente la pequeña carta que el Uzumaki le había entregado, la cual decía su nombre delante ¿qué le escribiría Deidara?, que quizás no lo perdonara, que se había marchado porque ya no lo amaba.

Todas esas dudas inundaban la cabeza de Itachi y por primera vez en su vida sintió miedo, en que la carta dijera algo que él no quería saber miedo de muchas cosas, así que aun dudoso abrió la carta lenta y cuidadosamente.

La miro por varios minutos, e identifico inmediatamente la letra de su amante, entonces leyó lentamente la carta en su mente.

_Itachi._

_Bueno Itachi te escribo esta carta para decirte adiós, mierda no soy bueno para las despedidas, pero tratare de ser lo más sincero que pueda contigo, cuando me dijiste esas crueles palabras en el hospital me sentí muy triste, pero en algo te equivocaste puede que yo te amara y todo eso pero si se me presentara la oportunidad, claro que te mataría bastardo o que piensas que dejaría que un inepto como tú me pisoteara, claro que no Uchiha._

_Bueno me despido creo que este es un adiós para siempre, y no te diré que te amo porque ya lo sabes y también sabes que decir cosas cursis aunque sea un momento como este no son lo mío, adiós maldito bastardo, te esperare en el infierno._

_ Deidara _

El Uchiha dejo caer varias lagrimas al leer la carta del rubio, Deidara era pésimo para las despedidas tristes, siempre arruinaba los momento melancólicos, pero eso era lo que más amaba de él, su carácter explosivo y su forma de ser despreocupada.

Guardo la carta delicadamente en su bolsillo y con unas últimas lágrimas se despidió de la tumba de su amado, y luego salió del cementerio por donde antes había salido el Uzumaki.

Porque ahora Itachi podía vivir más tranquilo, sabiendo que Deidara no le guardo ningún rencor, pero aun se sentía culpable por no valorar ese amor y protegerlo más.

**_ OooOooOooOfin flash back OooOooOooO_**

_Itachi dejo caer una única lágrima, cuando recordó cómo fue que perdió a la persona más especial para él, luego de darle una última mirada a la tumba del joven rubio, se devolvió por donde había entrado._

_Porque había aprendido solo una cosa, que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y eso fue lo que le paso a el por no valorar el amor de Deidara y dejarlo morir por su propia estupidez._

**_OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO_**

**_Uhm… bueno este es mi fic para el reto, si es aburrido pero vamos esto fue lo que salió… pensaba hacer otra cosa pero la idea me vino quizás lo continúe desde el punto de vista de Deidara pero sería algo súper cansado y en estos momentos no tengo internet en mi casa… sí quizás lo personajes me salieron un poco occ pero que va… además creo que estoy mejorando con eso de los problemas ortográficos…_**


End file.
